Never Had A Dream Come True
by Saya2013
Summary: AU. OCC. Do love and values change with time? They have been friends since forever and friends call them childhood sweethearts, but they don't see themselves that way. Then he left and came back ten years later with his nine year old daughter in tow, asking her to care for his little girl. What was our heroine to do, give him a warm welcome or a cold shoulder? [YoruichixKisuke]
1. Preface

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**HOW MUCH**

**.**

Without her  
Not much that I care  
There in my heart, the pouring rain  
Without him  
Not much that I share  
There in my soul, a pain so great

.

When we're apart  
I still breath  
I still live  
But that's all there will be  
Can't you just see?

.

With her  
I learn to forgive myself  
I want to be more than I can ever be  
I want to achieve the impossible  
With him  
I learn to share, to bare my soul  
I learn to accept my past and let go  
I believe there is peace after chaos

.

With him  
I show my true colors and dig in my heels  
I let myself fall even when I'm scared  
With her  
I feel what others feel  
I hear what others need to share  
Together, I love more when others hurt

.

When we're together  
I see a whole new world  
Where I'll hurt, I'll hide  
Hurt that I may, I see a better world  
A world worth forgiving  
A world worth loving  
A world worth living

.

With her, gone the rain in my heart  
With him, gone the pain in my soul

.

That's how much…she means to me.  
That's how much… he means to me.

.

_November 12, 2013  
__by Saya2013_

_._

_._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Hello! Hello!

Greetings to all who had the heart and courage to check out a story by a newbie like me.

I finally had the courage to bring my long waited, incomplete story out of my USB. I apologize in advance for any errors for I didn't proofread. If I did, I might lose my nerves and let it sit again.

This story is AU and OCC. And I chose M for rating for later chapters. I'm still debating which characters to include in my story. So I'm leaving the characters selection blank for the time being.

Okey dokey. I sure let my imagination run high and wide with this story, bear with me when I go overboard. So please, pretty please, tell me to stop if you find my story too corny, cheesy, or explicit. I'm open-minded so don't worry your honesty will hurt my feelings. I strive to learn from others and from my own mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1: Sorrow

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**SORROW**

.

.

"Papa, please. No, Papa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Please," pleaded the raven-haired girl.

Her eyes tearful, arms hugging herself as if she could somehow prevent what would come from coming, with that self-protection gesture. She couldn't have. Her pleading and sobs only agitated the middle aged man before her more. He hated being disturbed when he napped and the little girl made that very mistake.

For all the innocence and glee of a nine year old, she cooed over and played peek-a-boo with her baby sister. The eleven months old baby knew nothing but be entertained and laughed her baby laughter, pure and melodic. They unintentionally woke up their sleeping father and the older sister was in his death grip soon to be punished as a result.

When the father first woke up and forcefully dragged his older daughter out to the front yard by the arm, his mother ran to the crib as fast as her uneven limbs allowed to take the giggling baby. The grandmother was afraid her son would turn his attention to the baby, she hardened her heart against heartbreaking scene and retreated backward.

With tears in her own eyes, she kept looking at her granddaughter as it was, in a way, to let her know she felt the pain she felt. She could only cried while watching her older granddaughter being mistreated by her own father. As young as she was, the baby seemed to sense the fear in the air and the seething anger in her father, she wailed as if she knew and shared her sister's pain and tears.

Unable to watch the blows she was sure would come down on the little girl, she turned then walked off to comfort the crying baby in her arms. The grandmother couldn't understand how a gentle looking, soft spoken man like her son could turn into a monstrous monster as he was at that moment. A monster for a father who unreasonably and heartlessly disciplined his own daughter that way. The poor child did nothing wrong. All she did was playing with and trying to make up to her baby sister who didn't get a chance to meet the woman gave her life.

The grandmother wished life were different, where men didn't think they were gods and their women should always be submissive and never ask their husband or the men in their family any question. It didn't matter whether that question was called for to right the wrong done to the child of their flesh and blood. And if the women ever dared to question, they'd be punished with the worst punishment ever, her children or grandchildren were to be taken away. She didn't care what could happen to her and would run away with the girls, if not for the baby now in her arms. The baby was too young to be exposed to harsh environment living on the streets.

With a heavy heart and tears blinding her eyes, the grandmother walked down the country road to calm the baby. She had no idea what had transpired back at home. She didn't see the look on the girl right before the father picked her up and tossed her into a narrow but deep canal, not far from their home. Too frightened, the girl couldn't utter a cry for help; but no one would come even if she did. They lived in the countryside and there were farms after farms between houses, no one could hear her.

* * *

.

If the grandmother witnessed that horror, she could never forget or would forgive herself for being so powerless and couldn't protect her granddaughter. She didn't know any of that and believed her was hiding somewhere as she always did and waited for the monster in her father to recede. But one night and half a day later, there was still no sight of her granddaughter, she became worried but dared not to approach her son.

Baby on her arms, she went to check the missing little girl's usual hiding places but saw no sight of her. She had to go farther down the road to the next town before she could find any sign of her. She ran into a woman, probably in her thirties and looked pretty, the younger woman told her she did meet a young child yesterday around noon.

She was beyond belief but felt the blood rush to her head when the younger woman recalled, "As I was walking by, I saw her floating on the water and swam in to rescue her. I took her back here to make sure she was all right. I asked where she lived so I could take her back to her family. The girl didn't say anything other than thanking me for saving her. Didn't she come home last night?"

The grandmother looked like she could faint any second so she helped her sit down on the chair opposite her then went back to her seat. Sometime later Miyako reflected, "Now I remember why I wondered and called out to her when she took off to south of here."

The news seemed to render the elderly lady speechless for a second then anxiously asked once recovered, "Do you really remember it's south? Not any other direction?"

"Yes, I'm sure she went south."

"That way is the border."

The lady reminded her and she felt sorry and worry at the same time. The border was no place for children, especially girls like the lady's granddaughter, young and a beauty. With that thought, she turned to the lady seeming to say more but the lady was already on her way out, saying goodbye and a quick thank you. Had no idea as of what was going on at the woman's home for a little girl to run toward the border, she just sighed and worried for the girl. Didn't that lady and her daughter tell the little girl not go anywhere near the border?

Thinking about the little girl, she started to worry about her own son. Sometimes she had to wonder if her husband and son soul switched for the father was more playful than the son. Her son was too serious for his age and like that missing girl, he didn't talk much. Getting up, she made her way to the back house and as she passed where the elderly lady sat earlier, she saw a cute little sock lying on the seat. The baby with that old lady must have dropped it and what a beautiful baby she was.

When Miyako first saw that baby, she couldn't help but had to take a peek. And when she got up close, the baby looked at her intensely before greeting her admirer with eyes smiling and a grin, showing her two front teeth. She wished she had asked her grandmother her name and where they lived. She'd love to visit and see the baby with rare eye color, a mixture of blue and violet. The violet eyed baby was just gorgeous and the small bracelet on the tiny wrist told Miyako her gender.

Miyako thought she fell in love for the third time when those amethysts-yes, only a gem was appropriate for such beautiful eyes-opened wide and observed whatever came into their view. The baby girl and the little girl she met last night must be sisters. They looked so alike, except their eyes. Still, both girls would grow up to become beautiful young women one day, given that the older girl survived and some good Samaritan saved her. The possibilities were depressing. She shook it off and headed for the kitchen to get lunch ready for her husband, he'd be back any time now.

.

.

POSTED: 24 November 2013

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Hello there,

Thank you for stopping in. There are superb writers and stories on here, so it's an honor for me to have you click on my story and check it out. This story is dedicated to fellow Rukia and Ichigo fans.

I'll try to complete this story to the best of my ability, but there is always room for improvement. Please don't hesitate to point out my errors. And if I overuse or misuse certain words or terms, do please let me know, I'd love to learn and improve myself.

I'm sure there will be grammatical errors along the way, notably run-on sentences. And if you find any part of my story that's confusing to you or you feel any of the facts is incorrect, send me a PM. I'll try my best to explain and/or do more research to get my facts right then get back to you as soon I can.

Also, I hope my poem How Much isn't too bad. I tried to stay with Bleach as close as I was capable of while keeping it close to my story as well. Please let me know if you found a way to make this poem better and more like Rukia and Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 2: On the border

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**ON THE BORDER**

.

.

After setting the jacket over the sleeping child, he turned to get back to his car but his legs refused to move beyond two steps. Head half turned, he searched the sleeping girl with his eyes, debating what he should do with her. Under his jacket, at least ten sizes too big for her, she looked so fragile. She was young and small, probably seven or eight, too young to sigh in her sleep. He heard a whimper then her eyes opened, blinking once then twice, as if to clear her line of vision to search for another person whose presence she had felt. And as she finally saw him, less than five feet from her, she jumped to her feet, fully alert now. From his years of working in the rough neighborhood, he knew she was scared, being alone in a town almost lawless at night.

Worse came to worst, his hair was long due for a cut, at least one year over due, and he dressed in black polo shirt and cargo pants, also black. The only brightness on him was the silver frame of his glasses, the child must be scared witless. Too scared to remember the basic survival skill and run from a male stranger in black as fast and far as her short legs could carry her. By the haggard look on her face and paleness of her skin, she was probably too weak from hunger to run. Maybe she was on her own long enough to understand there was nowhere for her to run to, no one who cared to turn to. And in this forsaken place, dominated by gangsters and criminals, her greatest chance at survival was to stay invisible and not cause a commotion to attract attention.

He wondered whether she'd been able to stay safe or already been touched by the darkness and her childish body was forced to become an empty shell, like the used ammunition found right where they were standing. This particular town was on the border and a playground for criminals at daytime, where all the activities were degrading and on darker side of the world. Did this little girl witness any of those? Where had she stayed during the day? How did she survive out here thus far, alone and defenseless? What were the parents doing to leave a little girl, however young, in this town of a safe haven for drug cartels, ransom kidnapping, and human trafficking? Had she been sold and brought here?

Deep in thoughts, he didn't notice the subject of his wandering thoughts had moved, until he felt a tug on his polo. As he looked down to check, he saw the little girl looking up at him in wonders. The top of her head only reached his elbow, her other hand tightened the lapels of his black jacket. In a small voice, almost inaudible, she said holding out one arm of the jacket, "Mucho gracias, señor," then another thank you, in English this time. He thought she was smart and must have been in the area for a while to be able to speak Spanish with such perfectly accurate pronunciation.

Maybe his best friend was right and he only thought with his stomach as he asked, "Are you hungry, child?"

"Sí!"

Had he stayed in Mexico too long and got an accent now? That should explain why she spoke to him in Spanish again. Things didn't bode well for them. Although his listening skill in Spanish was decent for his current job, he'd never been good at learning to speak new languages and his Spanish speaking skill was worthless. So he asked, hopeful, "You do speak English, don't you?"

"Yes, mister. You're not taking back your jacket, are you?"

The climate in the area might be tropical, but with her thin outfit, the night air could be cold and it was late December. She was going to need something to keep her warm and soon when winter set in came January.

"No, you can keep it."

"Thank you."

.

* * *

.

They went back to their own thoughts then at the rustling sound by his side, he turned to her and saw her drawing up her knees. Chin on the knees, she wrapped her thin arms around them then heaved a childish sigh, watching the night life around them. He wondered what she was thinking, whether she was mentally judging him by his appearance or she was a trusting soul by nature. Looking at her small frame, something tugged at his heartstrings and an image of another appeared to his mind's eye as she always had from the day he left town. It's been too long, all his pals must be married with a kid or two by now and only him left, single and alone, hundreds of miles away from home.

The guys would have a field day if they saw him now, alone with a child. They all thought he'd be the first to surrender his bachelorhood and become a willing slave to matrimony. All of his friends knew he was enchanted by one cat eyed girl; all but the girl herself, who seemed to be oblivious. He wondered how she had been doing, how many kids she had had, and whether she was happy with her husband, or her arranged marriage had dimmed her carefree spirit and shriveled her generous heart.

At the thought of home, he terribly missed the BBQs on 4th of July and on Labor's Day in his backyard. He also missed the rock-paper-scissors game to see who would get the most pie baked by his mother for Thanksgiving, and the fight for the best seat at Christmas Fest sponsored by their county. Yes, his cat eyed friend was definitely right, he could only think of food. He should get something for the child sitting next to him, she was all bones and skin.

Getting back on his feet, he eyed the child and offered, "Would you like something to eat? I have some snacks in my truck. Why don't you come with me? My truck is right around that corner."

He pointed at the corner to their left and hesitantly the girl followed but stayed behind him. He opened the door to the passenger seat, intended for her to get in. The child needed proper rest and the hard surface of concrete floor didn't look too cozy. Leaving the door open, he walked around and got in. And as he turned to give her a small box, expecting she was inside with him. But she was still outside when he checked, standing about five feet from his truck. She looked anxious now whereas she was only alert when she first noticed his presence.

"It's OK. You can eat inside my truck. The seat is comfortable, you can also take a nap if you want later."

Firmly, the child girl said and didn't move an inch from the spot, "Thank you, but I can eat out here."

He had the impression that she felt herself a hare and him a fox. Her stance said she was ready to flee from there should that fox plunge at his prey. To assure her, he held the promised snacks toward her direction and quietly, "It's OK to get in. There is nothing to be scared of. I had dinner before coming here, so I'm not hungry and won't bite."

He tried to smile as gently as he knew how. His effort was rewarded, she relaxed her stance and a smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. Her smile was gone as quickly as it came. Brows furrowed, she told him, "Mommy told me never to get in any stranger's car."

Ah, so that was that. "Your mommy told you the right thing and you're doing the right thing. But I'm a good person."

"Mommy told me bad people will say they're good people to make me believe them. She also said men lie to get what they want from girls and won't let them go even if the girls beg them to, just as he hurt mommy."

What he just heard from the child gave him an inkling idea of what might have happened to the mother. Her mother seemed to be a caring mother to have told her young daughter that piece information, in the simplest terms that a child could remember and understand to take precautions for her own safety. Her mother wouldn't leave her out here if something bad hadn't happened. He couldn't just leave her here, but what was to do, he was the least suitable person to take in another, and definitely not a child.

For the time being, he'd help her in any possible way he could. He gathered what he wanted the child to have then got out, heading back to one of the deserted houses, where she slept earlier. He opened the box of oatmeal granola bars and handed it to her, she snatched it. She ate one then another and he counted four empty packages when she reached for another. He wondered when she last had anything in her stomach.

Seeing her swallow hard to get them down her throat, he felt bad for granola bars weren't the best of food to eat in a hurry. He passed her one of the two bottles of water so she could wash the snacks down her throat. She took and drank it, gulping. Sweeping his gaze around, he turned back to find the half filled bottle and a lighter box in his hands and got another thank-you from the child. There was more color in her now, her eyes brighter, body relaxed, she asked if he went there often.

"I only come here now and then. What about you?"

.

.

Posted 24 November 2013

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

How did I do so far?

Please don't mince your words if my story sucks thus far. =P

Just thought you might be interested in knowing some background of my story.

This story isn't only about my favorite Bleach characters and couples but also consists of true love stories that I've witnessed and heard over the years. Yes, over the years! Now I feel old. And no, I'm not telling my age. I'm not one foot in the grave, either. I'm old enough, not too old for anime although I'm not too young for fan fiction. Just know I'm old enough to drink, to vote, and to smoke, which I don't do.

Until next time =P


	4. Chapter 3: Live for me

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: LIVE FOR ME**

.

.

"See, Hannah, the lady is a very good friend of mine. She gave me the code for the gate."

Hannah beamed up at him, feeling proud and excited yet worried, wondering what Daddy's friend would say, "Is she pretty, Daddy?"

"She's very pretty. You're pretty too, but she's just prettier."

"I'm not pretty. Mommy told me I was cute and she loved me very much."

"This pretty lady will love as much as your mommy loved you."

"Did you call her and she told you that?"

Uncomfortable, he shifted his legs, looking for a way to tell Hannah that the lady in question didn't know they were coming. He thought of calling her beforehand but couldn't find the courage to. He already imagined what his friend would look like and how she was going to react when she saw him. The sight didn't look pretty. It was better to come unexpected, she wouldn't have enough time to ask for a gun or something damaging to his person from her best friend, who couldn't be more willing to supply. The lady would even have a phone nearby and be ready to dial 911 for an ambulance after him.

No, it was safer to come unannounced and unwelcome. He gulped at that thought and wanted to turn tail and run. But he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to the little girl when it was in his power to make sure she was safe. And he was sure his friend's generous heart wouldn't let her personal opinion cloud her judgment. Nor she could turn this child away.

They walked the spacious marble driveway then followed the path, passing a 4-car garage then a curved walkway leading up a 3-step stair and finally they made it to the double door. This was it, looking down at his young companion, he encouraged, "Why don't you get that door knocker and announce our presence to the lady?"

As told, she straightened and stood on her tiptoe, grabbing the knocker on the wooden door then let it drop. It was only seconds, but he felt like years before double door open and a familiar face, he thought he'd never see again peeked out, "Yes?"

His voice weakened, almost like a whisper he said, "Hello there."

"Hello to yourself too."

Her voice wasn't too friendly, it was chilly in fact. Yet it didn't bother him, not one bit. He was just glad to be able to hear her voice again and it was good omen. She still spoke to him, she wasn't as mad at him as he thought she'd be. And for that, he mentally patted himself on the back, thanking his heart for convincing his mind to come to her. Chills, ice, glacier, whatever she was going to throw out at him, he'd embrace it in a heartbeat. Clearing throat, he said lamely, "Long time no see. How have you been?"

.

* * *

.

His sing song voice grated her nerves yet she found it endearing. His presence was like water to a man lost in the desert, dying of thirst. She drank it in, savoring and memorizing all his features lest she wasn't going to see him again. Probably another ten years. Even so, she studied him with a mask that she learned to perfection through the years acting as hostess at bachelor uncle's parties and formal dinners. She couldn't and wouldn't let him know how much his presence alone could affect her. Tartly she replied, "I'd do better if you were standing somewhere else in some other corner of the world, instead of on my doorstep. So, what do I owe for the pleasure of having you grace my door?"

"Awe, is that all you have to say to your best friend all this time?"

"What else is there to say?"

"That's cold." He sobered, "I missed you."

She felt her mask crack and held on to it, completely ignoring the former, "Can't be not cold. No letters, no phone calls, no e-mails. Not even a message through your parents for me in ten yours then out of the blue, you show up expecting a warm welcome with open arms? Don't think so!"

"Open arms are good enough." Arms opening, he winked at her, "The warm welcome can come later."

The nerve of the man! He had the audacity to imply such intimacy, one they never shared, one he threw away the chance at what they could have had. How could he not know how she felt about him? All the time they played together as kids and the days she stayed with his parents, caring for them. Any man with half a brain could see that she'd chosen him and wanted to be a part of his family, not temporarily as a friend but someone more, permanently and forever.

"Is your husband home? Introduce me to him so I don't have to watch my back when I walk through this door." He asked as a joke but she wasn't feeling joking.

"My _husband_ isn't home. But don't let down your guard. I may find it tempting to put a few holes in you. Maybe one through that black heart of yours." Meanly she warned him then added when he grinned, "Not sure if you still have it."

He grinned as if it were all a joke to him and he had bullets for lunch every day. Maybe he did. The man lived a secret life, one that she didn't know but could only imagine and scare herself half to death, worrying about him. She could see a scar on his chest where his shirt front opened to one side, it looked like a bullet wound. She saw one her father, but she couldn't be sure. The wound on her friend had healed but was new as its skin was pinkish. Other people couldn't have noticed. But as his friend since childhood, she saw enough of his chest to know if a scar was an old one or he acquired just recently. She berated herself, again, for worrying about him like a mother hen. Maybe she spent too much time with his mother and was used to thinking and talking about him.

"Ouch." Hands over his heart, "It hurt. You weren't this cold before. What changed you?"

"Time." What she meant was You.

"Time is vicious like always, huh? I find it less and less friendly. So, how many times have you made me an uncle?"

"You're neither my brother or cousin, so none for you. How about you? How many do you have made me an _aunt? _Other than this one?"

Baffled, he looked at her questioningly as she looked at him, arms crossed and waiting for an answer. Then he remembered why he was there, facing his heaven and hell. He reached behind him, gently pulling the mentioned child and set her between them. Both hands on the girl's thin shoulders, he introduced, "This is my daughter, Hannah. Hannah, say hello to Auntie."

"I'm telling you again, you're not my brother. Tell me why you want her to call me Auntie?" She asked, almost angrily and said to herself, he didn't take long to find a woman and have her have his kid, did he? She wanted to order him to explain like she used to when she wanted him to do something for her. She was sassy as well as bossy, but no more, for that moment she felt like hell.

"Good morning, Auntie. How do you do?"

Her voice was sweet and beautiful. And she looked beautiful too. His wife must be a beautiful woman to have a girl this beautiful. Good manners too. Something couldn't be said of the father, who liked to show up on others' doorstep whenever he pleased. "Where is your wife? You should introduce her to me so I can ask her why she ever chose a buffoon like you."

"My w…? My wife passed away."

Mistaking his choke when he talked about the absent mother as brief, she comforted him, "I'm so sorry. I must be hard on you."

.

* * *

.

He wanted to say you can't imagine the half of it. Instead, he took advantage of her sympathy and appealed to her, "Thank you. It's really hard since I have to work and she's not old enough to be home after school by herself. And there are nights I work over time, she's alone and I can't find her a live-in nanny. That's why I'm here today to ask of you a big favor. I hope you can help me take her of her for a little while."

He finished in one breath in case she'd blow up and chase him off her property. He also tried puppy face, hoping her ice would melt a bit and take Hannah in. No matter how short the time would be, any length of time was better than keeping the girl with him. She'd be in danger if she stayed with him, especially now that he was so close to his goal. Unfortunately, his sale to the lady didn't fall through as she gave him the look of a sane person to a nutcase. He must admit he was nuts.

How could he expect her to take in a stranger, admittedly he misled and make her believe the stranger was his daughter? She had her own kids, her job, and her husband was likely to oppose. His failure was more than worth it though. He had the excuse to see her without a jealous husband breathing down his neck, which had become a target to several drug lords. He took the risk when he temporarily adopted Hannah and another risk when he came to this house.

Even though he took measurable caution along the way to her, one couldn't be too careful. He could have been followed as he stood there, waiting for a favorable answer. Worried for their safety, he none too gently pushed his friend and supposedly daughter inside then closed the door behind him. Like it was in his blood to check his surrounding wherever he went and whenever. Quickly, he scanned the room, leaving nothing and didn't find what he thought he'd. There wasn't any family photo on any end table or school trophies on fireplace mantle.

"You don't have any photos of the kids."

"I don't want people of questionable character to see my family. Who knows they do what with the info."

"You don't need to be like that, you know. I'm many things but never a kidnapper, so don't worry about blackmail and ransom." He said but she acted as if she didn't hear and asked, "When will you come back for her?"

She was going to help him? Stunned, he was beyond relief and so he forgot to carefully choose his words, "Can be long." It was too late to retract them as the sympathetic look on her turned demonic.

"Can be long, you said? How long that can be? One year?" She queried then paused, letting it sink in, "Or another ten years? Maybe this second time will be twice as last time. On the top of that, I'm not sure whether _the man of my household_ will agree or not."

She purposefully accentuated the man of the family and let him believe whatever that he wanted to think, and if she aimed well, he'd think the man was her husband. Yes, let him stew in it, she'd done enough stewing on her own. And for good measure, belatedly she added, "Even if he doesn't disagree, you probably won't be coming back until I go frail and what I see of you is your corpse."

.

* * *

.

His voice low, Daddy agreed, "Maybe it'll be better that way."

There was an edge to the pretty auntie's voice when she said to him, "It's not I can or cannot. It's I want to or not."

Hannah got a bit scared and shrank back, hiding behind Daddy. Either Daddy was right about Auntie having a good heart or Auntie saw the scared look on her, Auntie's face softened. Auntie explained to Daddy but her tender eyes on Hannah, "It's a child. A lot of responsibility and commitment required. I'm not sure I can do a good job at it."

Until then, Hannah was quiet and stood watching the scene unfold before her. She observed the two grownups who seemed to be quarreling, yet there was something else too, too subtle and well disguised for her mind of years old to wrap around or understand. Nevertheless, she felt Daddy and the Auntie didn't dislike but cared about each other. A lot.

She might be young but she knew the hidden meaning behind that look from one person for another very well. Her grandmother and mother looked at her that way many times before. Her grandmother and mother used their eyes to express their love for her and comfort her when they couldn't, not right in front of her father when he was in rage. And she knew her daddy needed her away and safe while he carried out his duties. The pretty auntie wasn't really mad at him, she only acted that way and for what purpose Hannah didn't know.

As a matter of fact, the pretty auntie cared about Daddy a great deal. Hannah saw her look at him from the corner of her eyes when he turned away to scan the area. And when Auntie saw the bullet scar that Hannah asked Daddy about, she looked sad and her eyes lost their glare. She saw Daddy do that too. He watched Auntie from under his Fedora, knowing its brim would conceal his eyes from her. The adults forgot all about her presence as they fought through words yet cared through their eyes. Since Hannah was much shorter than they, she had the best seat in the house and saw everything that they didn't want the other to see.

Again, Daddy scanned the area. He'd always on a lookout, as if he was expecting something or someone, just like when she hid from her father and looked out for his whereabouts so she could hide deeper. To repay his kindness, she wanted to help to convince the pretty lady and take her in.

Imitating the voice that another girl in her old neighborhood used to ask her parents for sweets, she spoke, "Daddy, don't you worry. I can stay home by myself. I've done so these past months and no harm came. We don't want to trouble this pretty auntie."

.

* * *

The kid was smart! She caught on quickly and his friend fell for it-hard. His friend consoled, "No, Hannah, no trouble at all. You can stay with me for as long as you like." Down on her knees and eyes leveled with Hannah, she persuaded, "Say you will. My kids will be happy to have another friend to play with."

He didn't know whether the genuineness in that voice or her goal accomplished. Hannah beamed at his friend and to him, she pronounced, "Daddy, I'm going to have friends."

And when his friend removed her hands from Hannah's arms, a piece of jewelry on her left hand winked at him mockingly. She was married and had kids after all. Upon his return this time, he'd hoped the news of her marriage was just a rumor spread around by rich, idle young men and women, who loved to gossip among themselves. He'd matured these past years and found more confidence in winning her once and for all. He'd hoped this reunion was also another chance for him. He guessed he took so many chances and now, Miss Fate decided enough was enough and turned the other cheek. Finally, for the last time, he gave up his hope for a future with her and it was time to say his goodbye.

Sitting on his legs, he said to an excited Hannah, "Hannah, stay with Auntie for now, OK? Why are you so down in the mouth?"

The girl laughed at his choice of idiom and he was glad she still laughed. She needed to laugh more and often, there shouldn't be anything that weighed down a young girl's spirit. He needed to work harder and make that a reality, he promised to himself. He just had to be careful and come out alive. "Don't be sad, your Auntie will be sad too. She may be tough, but her heart is made of gold. She'll take a real good care of you. She's fun too. I'm sure all you'll do here is laugh and the next thing you know I'll be here, like now. I promise to come back for you. Promise to be good?"

"Pinky promise," said Hannah as she hooked her right pinky with his.

He felt his bond with Hannah strengthen with that pinky promise and wondered if the only link between his friend and him now was this temporary daughter. He wasn't sure he wanted to reassure the kid or he simply tried to fill the void he suddenly felt after seeing that ring, "Daddy will come back and pick you up real soon."

Tears fell from Hannah's eyes and he wanted to cry as well. Cry for whom, he couldn't tell. So he stood up and started to walk away, but unable to stop himself, he went back and hugged his friend. As he was about to let go of her, she hugged him back and turned, kissing his cheek. He didn't dare look at her again when she whispered in his ear, "I'll take care of your daughter like my own. Take care and come back to us. To me."

He nodded then hurried out to the street and made himself get in the car. He had to leave before he changed his mind and run back inside to tell her that Hannah could be her daughter too. Hannah could be theirs not just his alone. Giving in to his heart's desire, he turned around searching for a cat eyed girl and he saw her hugging crying Hannah.

The sight shook him to the core and so he let himself dream his little dream, "Good bye, my dear Yoruichi. Wish you and your husband all the happiness in the world and some you can take whatever happiness still left in my life from me too. Live for me and be happy, Yoruichi… Urahara."

Even that simple act of saying her name could stir such deep emotion in him. How much stronger and deeper his emotions would get if he actually said he L-word to her and she to him? Not that she'd ever say that word to him for that word now preserved for her husband and she was one heart, one love type of woman. With unsteady hands, he turned the wheel and drove off to his hell. Alone.

.

* * *

Posted 24 November 2013

Hello again,

Please leave a review or send me a PM so I know whether you like it or not. It doesn't have to be long. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4: Sunshine

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

.

.

"_Mama. Mama."_

The crying voice aroused Yoruichi from her sleep and as she looked over at the other side of the bed, she saw Hannah curled up in ball, tears streaming down her small, pale cheeks. Suddenly the sight of the crying child left her chest tight, a longing for something she couldn't name and never felt assailed her. She gathered the child in her arms, hands moving up and down the child's back, comforting her.

"Shhh. You're safe here, my child."

The child hiccuped and burrowed into her arms, half consciously she cried, "Mama."

"Mama is here." She reassured her again as the child whimpered, "Mama is here and you're safe. Dream your little dream, my dear child. Dream, dream sweet little dream… "

She started to sing the lullaby her grandfather used to sing to her mother then her when they were kids. Hannah slowly quieted down and went back to sleep as if she felt safe, being held. She also felt at peace holding his child in her arms. Love was a wonderful thing, she said to herself as her chin dropped on Hannah's top of the head, falling back to sleep.

.

* * *

.

The sun shined through the purplish curtains and touched Hannah's face, waking her up from a sound sleep. She felt warm and good like back when she slept in her mother's arms. Head slightly turned, she searched for the warmth on her back and came to face with someone's chest. She let gaze travel up and saw a face she'd recently become to respect and love.

Auntie's face was beautiful and looked peaceful. There was a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and Hannah wondered if she saw someone she loved while sleeping to have that smile. Hannah used to smile when she saw Mama while sleeping and Grandma told her seeing one's loved ones could bring a smile, whether awake or asleep. Was Auntie seeing Daddy in her sleep?

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Auntie greeted her the moment she opened her eyes. Hannah liked that very much for Auntie's voice made her feel like Mama's caress on her cheeks. And sunshine always brought light and warmth to the world after dark, cold nights. At the thought of Mama, she brought herself back into Auntie's arms and timidly wished, "I wish I could call you Mommy then I'll have both Mommy and Daddy. I love you, Mommy."

.

* * *

.

The child in her arms didn't give her the chance to whether rebuke or refuse. She didn't mind, however, for she didn't intend to do either. Instead, she tightened her arms around her small frame, "I love you, too, my child."

As she said that, she didn't dare to look into her own heart, afraid of what she would find there. And yet she couldn't deny the I love you she just said was also meant for the child's father. How long had it been since his daughter came to stay with her? A week and already Hannah owned a corner of her heart. She dreaded the day the father came to reclaim his daughter and left. At the same time, she dreaded the day her uncle came home to find Hannah under their roof.

It wasn't too far away as today was Tuesday and Thursday was the day her uncle would be back from his two weeks long trip at the state capitol. She still had two more days to come up with a plausible story for having a kid in her care. Nonetheless, she had a more pressing matter after last night phone call from her girl friend. She wanted to scratch her head, searching her brain for a good enough reason to pave the way, because she needed the other woman's support in this bind she let herself in.

But scratching her head neither looked cool nor was her style, she pushed the image of a very upset girl friend from her mind. There was nothing to be worried about really, she was fully grown woman and responsible for her own life and actions. Both the uncle and girl friend could fume and go blue in the face for all she cared. She cared too much already about what they thought, it was time for her to follow her heart and let her judgment sit. She hadn't slept in in a long time and after staying awake at midnight, comforting the distressed child, she deserved some leeway. Either jump off or stay on the bridge, she'd wait until she crossed that bridge to decide.

"Let's us get some more shuteye, my child."

"Yes, Mommy."

With that the mother and child shut their eyes with a content smile on their face, going back to their own dream world in each other's arms.

.

POSTED: 26 November 2013

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I believe this is another one-sided conversation as I don't see any reaction to the story. I don't mind not having any reviews. I only hope to get some feedback so I know where to steer my story.

Please let me know if this story is okay to go on or it just sucks and should be ended.


	6. Chapter 5: Like father, like daughter

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

.

.

"What's that?" her friend asked regarding her house guest.

As it turned out, Hannah or houseguest opened the door when Soi Fon came by as she promised yesterday evening. The tough Soi Fon was surprised but didn't show it. Not until they waent to the kitchen, out of her charge's earshot. Her back to them, Hannah was sitting on the couch and reading the newest Highlights issue. She seemed to be oblivious to everything else.

"A child? A female child to be exact."

"I can see that. What I mean is what's a little girl doing in your house? Your Uncle's house no less."

"She's my daughter, this house is mine too. So naturally she's in this house."

"Thought you weren't a modern girl. When did you go and get yourself knocked up?"

"You made it sound like having kids is a felony. Women have kids around the world every day. What's so wrong about me having one? I'm a woman too."

"Nothing is wrong in having kids. I mean… No, just tell me you've finally come to your senses and got laid. And that little girl is yours. Who's the father of your kid? Never mind. I don't care as long as you didn't have her with him. Wonder who is so good and better than him to be able to change your mind and get you have his kid." Soi Fon chatted one-sidedly and seemed to think the news, however unconventional, was worthy of celebration. She started to busy herself raiding through the wine cooler for her favorite and only stopped her raid when no response came.

Unsure as to how to explain her predicament, Yoruichi remained silent and watched Hannah. Her lips turned up when Hannah giggled then laughed at something in the magazine, but she stopped before they resembled a smile. She was getting too attached to Hannah, she'd love her too much, if she didn't already. She didn't want that to happen for she knew Hannah wasn't hers and would leave any day now. Still, she smiled for her childish and joyous laughter reminded Yoruichi too much of herself when she was that age and of the father. Her best friend, Hannah's father, could make her happy and laugh as easily and quickly as he made her cry and miserable when they were kids. And as adults, he could still make her miserable even when they were miles apart. She had no idea what was going through her friend's head, she looked like she was concentrating hard on something, looking from her to Hannah then back to her.

"Don't tell me that little girl belongs to him."

"Hannah is his daughter, Fon,"

"What? You've got to be kidding me? What the hell!" Soi Fon yelled then lowered her voice as Hannah lifted her gaze and looked at the two adults, looking worried. Like men, Soi Fon took a deep breath, combing her mid-length, braided hair as if to calm her nerves, "You and him? The child is at least nine, by the look of her reading speed. So how was she born?"

Had no idea what Soi Fon was getting at, she stood still and waited. Left to her own thoughts, she wondered what made Soi Fon think Hannah was her daughter. She wouldn't mind to have Hannah as her daughter, but to add salt to her wound, Hannah was his and another woman's.

"The traditional way. A father and a mother?"

"Damn it! That's not what I mean and I know you know well what I asked. Forget it. What were you thinking, Yoruichi? He abandoned you!"

"He didn't abandon me, Fon. He left for his job. And abandoned? I'm not his daughter and so he couldn't have abandoned me."

Threw her hands in the air, she glared at her as ranted yet again, "Answer a question with another question. Why don't you try and explain so I can understand why you're so compliant when it comes to him?"

"He needed someone to take care of his daughter while he takes care of his business. Whatever that is. I wasn't thinking anything; he came asking for help so I agreed. Hannah lost her mother just last year."

"I thought you said she was your daughter," doubted Soi Fon, her voice lowered and tone less acidic.

"She wants me to become her new mother and asked if it was OK for her to call me Mommy. It has a nice ring to it, so I just tried to say the word daughter and see if its sound as nice."

"Yes, of course you weren't thinking, it's _him_. Anything has to do with him is like music to your ears. But, Yoruichi, she's his daughter! How could he just waltz back into your life and ask of you a request like that? He left with not so much as an adieu a decade ago? A decade ago! How many decades does one have?"

"Decades don't make a difference between friends and he's my friend, Fon. I couldn't say no when he seemed so desperate. What kind of a person am I to turn them away?"

"The kind of woman who gives as much as she receives and kicks his sorry, cheating ass."

"I agree with you that he deserves a kick in the ass, but he didn't cheat, my friend. He and I have never been anything else but friends, what he has with other women are none of my business. And as his long time friend, I feel I owe him my loyalty."

"Owe him your loyalty, _my foot!_ On the contrary, he owes you heartbreak. My girl, you're just helpless against him, aren't you, even after all these years? You need to get out of this place; it's full of memories of him, that's why you can't forget him. What's so great about him that I can't get you to move on, short of tying you up and throw you into some guy's bed in order for you to get over him?"

.

* * *

.

"You wouldn't do that to me, Fon," said Yoruichi, no longer laid back and Soi Fon knew she was over the line. And of course, she'd never do what she just said. She only threw out that empty threat out of frustration. But seriously, Yoruichi needed to let go or she'd die an old maid. Making up for earlier, she offered, "Tell me if you need a break from the little girl."

"Her name is Hannah and she's a great kid, well behaved and very thoughtful for a kid of nine. But thanks for offering your help."

"Man! I swore not to swear at him, but you've got to agree with me that he's bad to the bones. He left only ten years and his kid is already nine. Maybe he had a relationship with another girl before he left and is too ashamed to tell you the truth. So he lied telling you the mother is dead. We can't know what a man with his looks and playful manner is capable of."

"Come on, Fon, he's not that bad. You think I'm so bad at judging people that I'd make friends with him if he were as bad as you make him out to be. He seems to be a good father to Hannah, so he can't be entirely bad."

"No, you're not bad judging people to make them your friends, you just suck when it the person in question is him."

"Let's just pretend I didn't hear that."

That came out as a warning loud and clear. Soi Fon knew when to charge and to retreat. Now wasn't the time to beat some sense into Yoruichi's full heart and blind eyes reserved for him alone. Thus, she shifted her sails into another direction, "When is he coming back for the little girl anyways?"

"He said he'll come back for her very soon. And it's Hannah."

"I get it. Hannah. Like father, like daughter, they both got you in the palm of their hands."

.

* * *

.

Fortunately, she dropped the subject and sighed with resignation. Yoruichi was glad she did, because talking about the man raised her own hackles. He had the gall to show up at her door and ask for a favor like that. Soi Fon wasn't far off the mark; she was helpless and hopeless when it came to him. And Hannah was a delight to be with. She had more fun moments than she did before their unexpected visit. The child was more talkative than she first thought and began to open up to talk about her parents. Still, Hannah wasn't open enough to her liking, she wanted to hear about the mother and how her father was like being a father and husband, to some other woman.

Why couldn't she erase his departing words from her memory? She needed to toughen up and forget everything between them now that she knew he married another and had a child. Why did she vividly remember his face and the words he said that day, the day he meant to say goodbye without her knowing and left for his job? He told her not to hitch up with some guy and wait for him to come back to give her away on her wedding day. But he only said he wanted to give away on her wedding day, it didn't mean the same as to down the aisle with her. The idea was all in her head, she couldn't really blame him for her waiting.

Over the intervening years, she hadn't gotten a word from him. He could have called and ask her to meet up with him somewhere close to his childhood home during his rare visits to his parents, both now deceased. He could ask her come over and see him at his house even. She knew the way and probably knew more of his house than he did himself. She technically lived there every weekend after he left, and only when his mother needed professional healthcare and had to move into a hospice did she stop staying over. And whenever she heard a car door closing outside of his house, she was excited checking the doorway to see if he somehow learned of his parents' deteriorating health and came home for a long visit. Time and time again, she was disappointed and a little sadder. She still came over for up keeping of the place once or twice a month even after his father and mother passed away.

He didn't come back for his parents' funerals, either; and she had no way of contacting him. She wondered what exactly he was doing for his job. He was so secretive about it and left no contact either with his parents or her. With no other living relative, she took up the task of arranging things with the funeral home then one day a letter from a Mr. Ukitake. His letter said he was the Urahara family's attorney and that they appointed her as their power of attorney. She wasn't as surprised to learn about her new status as their power of attorney as when Mr. Ukitake informed her that the elderly couple left all their worldly possessions to her in their will. She was also entrusted with a 9" by 12" brown clasp envelop, addressed to their son and not sealed. She had to restrain herself from taking a peek inside.

"Back to earth and face the music, Yoruichi."

Smiled ruefully, she answered her calling, "I'm back. Face what music?"

"You promised me to forget about him just before I left for my tour. Only six months ago. And now I came back, you've a child as a houseguest. What will I find next time I come back? A man in your bed?"

"Is that what you've always wanted? For me to date and get laid?"

"Any other man will do. But I'm afraid with your state of mind, any man I may find in your bed is him."

"What is that you have against him? You and him met only a handful of times. And I know you know he's a good man." Yoruichi asked because she was curious about the animosity between her two best friends. She'd been a long time but only today the opportunity presented itself. Soi Fon hushed as always whenever she brought up the strong dislike she had for her other friend. They were the only two true friends she had and she dearly wished they got along well. And she wanted Hannah to spend some time with Soi Fon too. The child would be thrilled to learn about her father's years in the military for both he and Soi Fon served under one commander for three years. And those three years were the only time Yoruichi was apart from him until his disappearance.

Her question was ignored again but she didn't mind, she'd get it out of her one of these days. Soi Fon might be tough, she herself had inborn perseverance and didn't give up on what she wanted. Letting the subject drop, she invited her friend, "Hey, Soi Fon, what do you say we three go out for lunch? It's my treat."

"Sure, why not? You talk and walk money, a meal or two won't hurt your purse string. And I, I have to pinch penny for penny."

"No, you're just stingy. What does a girl from a background and career path like yours need to save money for? To buy a husband who will close an eye and let you stay in the military after marriage?"

"That was mean, Yoruichi. Why do I need to buy a husband? I don't think I'm too bad looking to resort to that if I ever want a husband. I said if, not when."

"Your beauty and grace aren't in question, it's your personality. You're too much for any man to make you happy. Perhaps, another military personnel will. Ever thought about dating one of your comrades?"

No answer came and she didn't expect one either. Soi Fon got off the stool, squaring her shoulders then back in her military stance, she prompted, "Come on. Let's go break your purse string. I'm so hungry that I can swallow a cow whole now."

"If I had to go broke for you eat the whole cow, I would. You may be strong for a female, but you're still one and not too big," said Yoruichi and she made the point by comparing their heights. "See?"

"OK. I'm just really hungry and may need to have two portions to be full. Be warned."

"Don't worry. Today lunch is actually on Hannah. Her father gave her his any time money for expenses and she gave it to me for her safekeeping." She finished with an evil grin and Soi Fon laughed, catching her meaning, "Yeah. Swipe his savings clean."

"Of course. Payback is fully enforced as," she checked her wrist watch and cheerfully made her announcement, "in about half an hour."

.

* * *

.

She sounded cheerful getting back at him, but Soi Fon knew better, it was her way to cope with his abandonment. Yes, denied it until she was blue in the face if she wanted, Soi Fon had known her long enough to be deceived. She and the man were friends much longer than Yoruichi and herself were. The couple was inseparable as kids; they remained that way into their teenage years. They were still close when Yoruichi started college two years after he did. All their mutual friends called them childhood sweethearts but neither of them confirmed or disputed their pairing. Then one day he packed and left, leaving not a note or an explanation. By then, their circle of friends scattered around the country as jobs and school demanded. No one really knew why and how he could leave her with just a casual goodbye like the one they always said at the end of the day.

Or there was something more than Yoruichi had let on. She knew the couple wasn't a couple but two friends who seemed to live in each other's pocket. But if that were case, how couldn't her friend notice how he was smitten with her and always denied there was anything special between them? And if there were nothing special and deep, why did she get serious with one of the many young men who went after her like bees to pollen?

Whenever she thought back, Soi Fon wanted swear and curse at him again. Who did he think he was to drop her only friend as he did? They were like a man with his shadow, she was the man and he the shadow and that man always counted on his shadow to know the time of the day. Whether it was day or night, the shadow would tell. After he left, she didn't seem to change. She was cheerful and smiled as always yet Soi Fon saw through that façade.

"Fon, we're ready to go. Prepare your stomach, Fon. We're going to stuff you like a turkey."

Yoruichi called out and brought her back to her empty stomach. As she looked up, she saw Yoruichi and Hannah walking down the stairs, hand in hand. She had to do a double take to make sure her first impression of them together was wrong. The woman and the child looked so happy and comfortable with each other; the image touched a chord deep in her. If she didn't know them personally, she'd think they were mother and daughter being together like that.

"Already." Still touched by her own observation, she smiled at the girl while her question directed at her friend, "Which car are we driving? Mine or yours?"

"Take yours. Hannah will like it. Your Jeep is more like a Hummer than my coupe."

She wanted to ask about the Hummer but decided against it. She needed food ASAP for all the calories she consumed earlier that day had burned off when she ranted at him. And to fix her hunger problem, she led the way before another episode about him started and she'd faint from hunger as well as anger for the man. Whoever said when one loved more would hurt and hate more was totally wrong and insane. She didn't love but despised him for he hurt her best friend.

"Aunt Fon, what would you like to have for lunch?"

A small voice asked her and she was grateful, she needed distraction from another headache as she started to think about her nemesis. Yes, her impending headache was him like the woman in her company often was, they both made her crazed. They truly were a match. As a gesture of her gratitude, she bent down and asked Hannah, "What would you like, little girl?"

Timidly, the girl told them of her favorite foods, "I like the salads and bread sticks at Olive Garden. Papa took me there once. But anything would be fine too. All foods are good."

"Olive Garden it's."

That was it, Yoruichi just made the decision on her own. She didn't mind yet felt like hitting the walls. Yoruichi did as Hannah liked, without asking her for a second opinion. And man, the girl was good, she was polite and didn't take food for granted. She only hoped the girl wouldn't be disappointed if she ever tasted some of the food she herself had during her deployment.

.

* * *

posted 26 November 2013


	7. Chapter 6: God of Death

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

.

.

It was twenty after one when they arrived at Olive Garden. No longer at the peak of lunch time, the place wasn't crowded and the trio was showed to their table to the right, facing the entrance. Although Mommy gave her a snack at ten, Hannah was hungry. Her excitement being out, however, outweighed her hunger and so she sat glancing table after table, trying to memorize as many details as her young mind could absorb. She wanted to tell her baby sister all about what she learned when she saw her again.

The little girl wondered how her sister was doing and if she was sleeping well and not disturbed by Papa's rages. Had her baby sister grown any? And how was Grandma doing? Was her arthritis troubling her so much that she couldn't take care of their violet rose? She remembered the days and sometime nights the three of them went hungry for Papa was in rage and they had to stay out of his sight. Seeing other customers eat and laugh together with their families, she wished she could somehow share all the delicious food she'd been given with her grandmother and baby sister. Little Rose could eat most solid food now for Grandma said she could when turned one and she did just two weeks ago.

Were they full or hungry? Her appetite was gone and she no longer felt hungry. She felt guilty to have been cared for and fed for by these kind strangers while Grandma and little Rose could be hungry for days on end if Papa was too far gone in rage. Just like the day Papa threw her into that canal. She knew how death felt like when she felt herself start to sink and became weightless and Mommy wasn't there to save her anymore. She thought she was going to die as more water got into her mouth and nose and her body sank deeper. She stopped struggling and waited for death to come, but it didn't.

_As she was thinking she was dead, something warm and soft touched her then it half carried half dragged her cold, weightless body out of the water. She felt something, like a breath on her face as a soft voice came from a far distance, "Child, can you hear me? Can you breathe?" _

_The voice sounded worried. Then she felt something warm covering her wet body, which started to feel some weight and the hardness under it. Less worried but still tender, the voice called her again, "My child, breathe. You need to breathe." _

_The voice told her while a pair of hands, warm on her small chest pressing down and a few seconds later, she felt the water she drank start to come back up. She coughed. Her nose burned from the water pressure while her throat was sore from silent cries of terror and having too much water in it. She didn't know she lay there for how long and if the owner of that soft and tender voice had left. She couldn't hear any voice or even a sound. It was deathly silent. _

_Death. _

_Her body convulsed and she was scared to open her eyes to see the God of Death. She didn't want to die just yet; she wanted to see her baby sister grow up. She wanted to take care of Grandma too. But if she had left the world of the living, she'd see Mama and tell her how much her daughters missed her. At that thought, she opened her eyes but they felt heavy. She closed them then blinked several times before they obeyed her and opened. When she did, a blurry image of a woman with black hair came into her sight. She blinked her eyes again, that image became clearer and in front of her was a beautiful lady with black hair. A lady looked very like Mama. _

_Sitting up quickly, she threw her small, wet body at Mama and cried, "Mama? Is it really you Mama? I missed you, Mama. Our little Rose missed you too. And Grandma too. Why can't I see you like you said you'd watch over me and my baby sister, Mama? You promised."_

_._

* * *

.

Yoruichi took the jacket from the back of her chair and put it over Hannah's shoulders when she saw her shudder. Concerned, she moved her chair closer, "Are you cold, my child?"

And just like that, Hannah dived and wrapped her small arms around her, "Mommy."

She heard the child call her Mommy before and she herself also tasted its sound on her lips, it sounded divine to her. And yet a tearful Hannah touched something deeper in her, something that she never dared dreaming of feeling it. The feeling that parents were said to have toward their children, the feeling of protectiveness. Yes, she wanted to protect Hannah from whatever that made her cry and cling on her for her dear young life.

What was her child thinking about to make her this tearful and afraid? She noticed the change in her earlier but she wasn't used to dealing with children who seemed to keep to themselves, so she waited. She saw this side of Hannah on several occasions and tried to help by asking her, but Hannah looked sad and she let it go. But those times weren't this bad. Hannah didn't cry or cling onto her like now. What was she to do? She couldn't possibly ask her what happened to her while they were in public.

Even if they were at home, she still couldn't talk with a third person present. What if Hannah didn't want more people to know about her past? Whatever had happened must be horrendous for Hannah to break down like that. She heard her talk and cry in her sleep before; and on those nights, she could only held Hannah in her arms and pretended to be the lady she called out for. And so she kept her arms around the child waiting for her terror to die down. She also saw the puzzled and worried look on Soi Fon gave her, shifting from her to Hannah. Her friend was going to say something but changed her mind and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why, Miss Hannah, I thought I was about to cry a river for my cow as our order takes so long. Shall we go look for that cow and see if it got scared of mighty Soi Fon and ran away?"

Her friend's act was genuine and it seemed Hannah understood her worry for her, Hannah moved away from her embrace and gave Soi Fon a tentative smile. "Yes, Aunt Fon. We should look for its herd."

She slid off her chair and went to take Soi Fon's outstretched hand then they were off. Yoruichi looked at the pair wondering why her friend didn't see how good a mother she herself could be. For a military personnel and a young woman without any experience with children, she seemed to protective instincts of a mother. Only if she opened up a little bit and let men come closer, then she might find a good man to marry and build a family with.

Aren't you the same, Yoruichi? You don't give any man a chance to get closer to you. She heard the other her ask and she pushed it aside. My mind is made up, she responded and that shut the other woman up. Just then their order arrived, she waved at Soi Fon and Hannah to let know their lunch was ready.

As the pair came back to their assigned table, she looked worriedly at Hannah when Hannah let out a huge sigh. Relieved, she inwardly signed seeing her eyes said something else entirely different. Hannah's eyes looked like the stars had just descended in them eyeing the salads, garlic bread, and classic Shrimp Scampi Fritta on the table.

Kids were kids, Yoruichi thought and looked up to see her friend share her opinion with a nod, smiling. She said to her lunch dates while digging in her own portion, "All right, girls, let's dig in before Miss Cow goes look for her more appetizing lunch."

That earned a playful glare from Miss Cow but a gleeful laughter from Hannah. Content with the result of her joke, she joined the other two and really dug in her lunch, suddenly realized she was ravenous herself.

While they were eating, Soi Fon told a few more jokes and had Hannah's full attention, completely forgot about what troubled her earlier. Her vision a married Soi Fon with kids kept teasing in the back of her mind and she thought her friend wouldn't be opposing the idea of becoming a mother someday. If a right man and as strong and tough as herself came along, Soi Fon would fall eventually. But how right was right for she thought her choice of man was right while her uncle said that choice was wrong?

.

POSTED: 26 November 2013

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I always wondered about mysterious Yoruichi and thought she was maternal and loving. And I'm sorry the Yoruichi in my story doesn't feel like to you like the original Yoruichi of Bleach.

Since I haven't gotten any review or PM, I'll just go with my imagination and let my fingers do the typing.

Also, there is a holiday coming up this week, I'm writing as many chapters as I can when I have the time. So if you don't see any new chapters in the following weeks, that means I'm back to my cave carving stones again. =P

Hope my story isn't disappointed so far.

Until next time...


	8. Chapter 7: Hell

**THANK YOU**. This chapter is dedicated to Guest, my first story's first reviewer. Guest, I know what you mean when you said the story is lacking a good summary. I wasn't sure what to put in the summary for my story isn't what I first planned it to be. And after reading your review, I've decided to focus on my second favorite couple, Yoruichi and Kisuke. They're really interesting people. Maybe I'll do a sequel and focus on my first couple, Rukia and Ichigo. Hope I'm not disappointing you and other readers with the news and my remaining chapters for this story.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

.

.

"Nana. Nana."

"It's Mom. Mommy. Mom-my."

"Mom-my."

The baby girl said excitedly while moving her tiny arms and legs up and down. The mother smiled at her then turned to the father, who was standing behind them, "Honey, isn't she too cute?"

"Yes, Miyako, she's too cute. I think we should put up walls now for she'll grow up in the blink of an eye and boys will be roaming around our house."

He laughed at his own joke then laughed harder when the baby stretched out her arm to reach for her older brother, also had black hair like her. The boy was far from being happy as his little sister grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him toward her high chair.

"Na. Na. Na…"

The boy tried to tug his hair from his sister's small yet strong hand, "Rukia, let go of my hair. Now."

Rukia heard not only her brother's command but also the hardness in his voice, she let go and wailed. She pointed a bony, tiny finger at her brother accusing him, "Bad, bad Na make Rukia cry."

Seeing their son's face turned none too warm, the parents saw it all and had to stifle their laughter. His wife told her, "Rukia, be a good baby and don't cry. You shouldn't introduce yourself to your new brother like that. Rukia," She explained as she took the boy's hand, "this is your big brother, Byakuya. Say hello to your big brother."

"Hell."

He couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and laughed. He laughed even harder when his son turned the cold shoulder, huffing, "Isn't she old enough to say a hello right?"

"It's not hell, Rukia. It's hello. Hel-lo. Repeat after me. Hel-lo."

Rukia tried it again and she got it. "Hel-lo."

Rukia said it and his wife looked proud, nodding, "Good job, Rukia. Now let's formally introduce ourselves. This is Daddy. Dad-dy."

"Dad-dy."

Miyako smile fondly at her baby girl and to him, "Honey, introduce yourself to our new daughter."

"Well, my little girl, that's an order from the lady of the house. So let's get started." He handed out his hand and gently shook Rukia's right hand, "How do you do, Miss Rukia? My name is Kaien Kuchiki and it's an honor to have met you, whom my wife fell in love with behind my back."

His wife whacked him on the back but she didn't look angry or even mad. She chided him, "Stop being a jealous husband and be a good father to the poor little thing."

"Rukia, you're our daughter now so let us know when anyone treats you badly."

The second he finished telling his daughter that, she looked at his son accusingly, "Bya Rukia bad."

"She can't even speak properly and already tattle tell. What a bother babies are."

"Isn't your baby sister cute?" He couldn't miss the chance to ruffle his son's feather for the boy was too serious for his age. At his age, he was supposed to hang out with other kids and have some fun. But no, the boy had to stay scooped up inside and read his youth away with not a care in the world. School then books and books then back to school.

"She isn't cute. She's dirty. She picks her nose and eats with her fingers. What's so cute about her?"

"You were like that when you were her age."

Defensively, his son denied, "I was not."

"And how do you know that, my son? You were just a baby. You can't remember what you did or didn't do when you were one and a half."

His son didn't answer the question but sternly looked over at Rukia, "Girls are troublesome. They only care about makeup, clothes, and boys. Rukia will grow and do the same. I can't see why people say girls are cute."

Miyako had to step in and stopped her husband before their contest becamefull blown, "All right, boys, break it up. It's family time so no verbal contest. Let's go and get some clothes for our little Rukia."

Her husband and son conceded as she picked up Rukia from her high chair then they headed for the door. She had high hope for her children to get along since Rukia was so adorable and Byakuya was really protective and responsible for a thirteen year old boy.

.

* * *

.

Later that night, Miyako went back to their room after tucking in Rukia and found her husband on the bed, looking through some file folder. "What are you looking for?"

Without taking his gaze off the files, he sounded concerned, "I think I'm onto something that can explain why our agents are getting hit left and right. Do you remember the last time we were at the border?"

"Of course. That's where we found our Rukia or Rosemary Montano as she was known to her family. What about it?"

"I'm not quite sure. I can't understand why one after another agent got shot at while they were at their own safe house. Clear shots too, as if the shooters know when our agents come and go . Only we, you and I, and the command center knew where to find their safe houses. And our commander has strict policy in regard to keeping the agents' identity as well as their safe houses sealed. Only a select few have access to the database and yet some of our best men had been hit these past months."

"You think there is a mole among us?" She was just guessing but her husband didn't look like he was searching in the dark. He looked and sounded like he'd found solid evidence, "I'm almost certain that's the case we're dealing with."

"What do you think we should do? Go to the Commander?"

Her husband hesitated for a minute before asking for her opinion, "Do you think we should? Because I still haven't found the mole. There may be more than one."

"This doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't." He didn't want to worry his wife but they were in this together, she needed to be prepared for the worst scenario. "There is a possibility that this mission will collapse and we're back to square one. Drug lords will once again roam the streets in broad day light, finding new vendors and patrons. And the worst, all undercover agents will take the heat if they didn't already become the drug lords and their hangmen's practice target."

Startled, his wife came to his side and rested her face against his back, "Do you ever regret volunteering for this mission as a messenger?"

"No, not ever. I only wish all agents were honorable and possessed the integrity like 3K." He turned around and gathered his wife in his arms as he spoke, "Have you met any of 3K?"

She played with the collar of his shirt while answering him, "Yes, I met all three just before our current mission started. They're an odd mix. One talked a lot, the other talked too but only about combat skills, and the last smiled often but kept to himself."

"I only met them briefly to give them new orders from the Commander, but their reputation is widely known at the agency. It'd be fun if we met as civilians."

"It's not impossible. Once this mission is over, current agents will be pulled out and replaced with new blood. Commander is recruiting. He said we need new faces for our agents have been in the area for years and become too noticeable for another mission."

His wife thought she was distracting him as she unbuttoned his shirt while sharing the information. He let her believe her ruse was a success and kept on their discussion, "What will you do once we're off the case, Miyako?"

"I don't know." She was unbuttoning the last button and it was done, she took the shirt off him. She gave him a seductive smile, leaning in to kiss his bare chest, "Maybe we'll give our daughter a playmate in ten months from tonight?"

"It's your call since you're the lady of the house." His own voice became seductive as he landed a kiss on his wife's smiling lips, yielding to her, "You're the lady of my heart, your wish is my command."

His wife wrapped her hands around his neck, whispering against his mouth, "Then I command to do your duty as a husband."

"As you wish, my lady." He whispered back and gave into her loving kiss.

.

.

posted 27 November 2013

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

At first I thought Rukia had a thing for Kaien, too. However, I had a second thought when I watched again the scene where Kaien and Miyako were standing and talking to each other while Rukia also standing but behind them, observing them. Rukia also said to herself something like she wanted to be like Miyako, that can be misinterpreted as her wish to in Miyako's place and Kaien's wife.

With that pleased and happy look on her face, I saw a good friend, a younger sister happy for her brother and pleased that he found a good and right woman for himself in Miyako. Maybe she even looked up to Miyako, the first woman she liked and admired and Kaien was a father figure to her since her adoptive brother acted so cold and kept his distance. Her eyes didn't give off any feeling of sadness, hurt, longing, or envy.

Or maybe it's just me, who saw what she wanted to see. It's anime after all and anime can't express as much or as well as in live action (personal opinion: most actors and actresses aren't that good anyway). That said, that's how Kaien and Miyako became Rukia's parents in my story.


	9. Chapter 8: She loves you

**TO MY SECOND REVIEWER**: Hello Guest (no. 2), I'm debating whether to reveal who's who early or wait for the right time to. If I reveal too soon, it ruins to fun and if I do it not soon enough, readers may find themselves lost in my jumbled thoughts and writing.

As for Hannah, you can tell who she's when read chapter 7 or even chapter 6. The hints are there. I'm sorry for being vague about characters' appearance, I'm really bad at description. Also, fiction isn't my strong point and I feel like walking in the dark while I write this story. Thanks for reading and leaving your review. Your review helped me think more clearly to better arrange some of the chapters I'm working on.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

.

.

As Kisuke was about swing himself back into his hiding place, a bullet came his way and he only had enough time to duck then rolled down onto his stomach.

"God damn it!"

He swore to himself for the bullet missed his skull approximately less than half an inch. How did they find out where he was that quickly? He hadn't been back in this forsaken town for long for any hit man to have a go at him. It wasn't the first time his safe house being ransacked either. His safest safe house and now his hiding place, which he moved and set up a few other places as decoy. So how did they find out the very spot he'd set up just yesterday and not his decoy?

He heard news from his contact that other agents on this mission were also targeted. Since he and his team successfully broke one of the most sophisticated drug ring a month ago, the drug lords were on edge and began to retaliate. They were all out for whoever broke or was attempting to break any more of their rings. He hoped the ring he was after this time wouldn't take another ten years or require him to play a scholar with glasses. Inspire of that, he wouldn't mind the disguise if his discomfort put another drug lord out of business. The drug lords somehow had a way to bounce back on their feet and cause more havoc after a fall. They became even more ruthless as well as bold and came head to head with law enforcement from both countries. The strangest thing was how well they aim at their targets, as if they knew where and when to expect them.

Was there a mole in the mist? He thought he was over thinking and scaring himself brainless. He couldn't afford to be jumpy otherwise not only him wouldn't come out of here alive but also his friends and colleagues. Worse of all, he needed to get back to Hannah and _her_. He'd stopped to call his best friend by her name for saying her name, even only in his head, left him exposed and raw. She now was something off limit and out of reach like the stars in the sky. The sky. Something in the sky caught his attention and as he looked more closely, he saw the signal flare going up in the west horizon. That flare gave him pause since that direction was where their appointed meeting place on this side of the border and it was supposed to extremely difficult, if not impossible, to pinpoint its location without inside knowledge. What was going on here?

It couldn't be another coincidence. Too many coincidence in one night. And where in the hell did Kyoraku go? Not at another tavern drinking and flirting with anything in a skirt I hope, he tried to calm himself. He wasn't someone who lived on hope or became worried easily. He had years of training and living in this region for this long had hardened him for him to worry groundlessly. Kyoraku would better be here or he himself would skin him alive, there was no need for the lady doctor to do the honor.

Just as he crawled to the clearing outside of the woods getting ready to run toward the direction of their headquarters, he saw a man wearing a wide brimmed hat strolling toward him from the opposite direction. Speaking of the devil! Kisuke was glad to see a familiar face who wasn't pointing a gun at him. And the devil, what was he thinking? Were they on vacation in Cancun? Not only the devil Kyoraku had his silly hat on, he even wore a colorful short-sleeved shirt for this mission. Did that damned devil have a death wish? Maybe he did. The lady doctor gave him the cold shoulder when he went home last. The poor devil, he had to make do with flirting when his wife gave him that special medicine of hers.

And yet the devil was luckier than he, he had a wife and a daughter to go back to. He himself had neither. No, he had a daughter now. It'd be much better if he had a wife waiting for him back home as well.

"Yo, Kisuke!"

"Shut it. Do you want your lady wife to dig bullets from your thick skull? I got ambushed just now." He warned Kyoraku and the man's reaction didn't look too good.

"I'd hoped you didn't. Damn it! What the hell is going on? Kenpachi then you."

"He got ambushed too?"

His friend and partner nodded. "Bullets were showered at him like rain. He was lucky to come out of there alive. It'd be sad if he died. He's pulling out when this mission ends to go back home and care for his young son."

They were running hard for their headquarters as Kyoraku told him about their friend, also an agent on the mission. Why did Ken want to leave the service when the thrills and actions of missions like this were his favor? Curious, he turned to Kyoraku, "But doesn't he like missions like this one?"

On the same speed, his friend met his gaze as he explained, "His wife left and didn't take their boy with her. She's filing for a divorce as we speak."

"That bi-" He stopped himself just in time, "That heartless woman. Doesn't she know he has a job to do? And a mother is supposed to be loving and caring and doesn't just drop her young son like a sack of potato?"

"Don't blame her. Our boy Ken can be rough and doesn't understand a woman's heart. I doubt he even remembers to call her on their wedding anniversary. A man shouldn't leave the woman he loves for too long for people change with time."

His friend said pointedly and he wondered what he meant by that. And yes, he agreed with him about leaving the girl for too long. Nonetheless, it was unfair to Ken. That woman knew what she was getting into when she accepted Ken's marriage proposal. Ken looked happy when he told him and their friends about his impending marriage and showed off his son when the baby came. Couldn't the wives be more understanding of their husbands, especially those who put their lives on the line to protect?

"So how are you and Retsu, Raku? Trouble in paradise lately?"

His words denied but his eyes couldn't, "No, no trouble at all. I'm a happy married man."

"If you say so." He smiled his usual smile, the one that _she_ said was creepy.

"Suke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up. I know you and your little girl friend have been always been happy together. So take pity on us mortal men and keep your trap shut."

"That was harsh. Are you sure you didn't sneak any sake and have been drinking while on duty?"

"Not even a single drop. The doctor's order."

Kyoraku laughed and he knew who the doctor was. The doctor was no other than the lady doctor, Kyoraku's long time girl friend and wife. Yes, the two danced around each other long enough, since college days. Kisuke thought they'd never come clean about their feelings and be like _her_ and himself. Thinking and yet not thinking of her, how was he think of her when he couldn't bring himself to say her name while doing so? His heart thumped then twisted, knowing there was no chance for them. He let himself dance far too long and now she belonged to another man. Yeah, dig yourself a hole and die down there, Kisuke. You'd have told her how you felt when you still had the chance. Now Yoruichi would never become Yoruichi Urahara and your wife. He actually hit his forehead with the heel of his palm when the inner chastised him.

"Yoruichi isn't married, you know."

His friend broke the silence, bringing him back to reality where they were running, "Sorry. I didn't hear what you just said."

"I said your little Yoruichi isn't married and still waiting for you. With your daughter."

"How do you know? I saw her wedding ring."

"You're old beyond your years. When does a ring define a person's marital status? I don't dare to imagine of what you think seeing young people today wear their rings. They wear it any where and every where they feel like to."

"It was on her left hand and ring finger." He pointed at his running partner's hand, "Doesn't that ring mean the same?"

His friend raised his hand and confided, grinning like a boy, "I need this on me to keep the ladies away. And of course, I need her to wear one too, just to amuse me and keep her male patients from ogling what isn't theirs."

Possessive. He felt the same seeing how other men look at Yoruichi when they were in college. Even back in high school. He was two years older than she and so graduated before she did. He'd been jealous of the boys who seemed to hang on to her every words and her flirty comments for those idiots made it worse. Yet he hadn't told her of his feelings or even showed his jealously. He kept his feelings well hidden, maybe not so well since all his friends seemed to notice his true feelings. He was glad his friends knew for he didn't have to pretend he wasn't jealous when one of them intentionally flirted with her to rattle him.

"Did Retsu tell you about Yoruichi and Hannah?"

"Yes, but she didn't mean to. It kind of slipped off when she was busy with something."

Something. The man made it light but Kisuke knew that tone of voice and that something meant something not so innocent as he put it. It seemed every single one of his guy friends were married and had kids, even that crazy Isshin had found his love and somehow convince her to marry him. Isshin and his wife even had a boy. How did their boy look like? And why was he thinking about his friends and their wives while on the run? Nevertheless he couldn't get the still single Yoruichi out of his mind, he asked his friend again, "How did Retsu know about Yoruichi not being married?"

"You forgot those two are friends too? And your girl took your daughter to my wife for a checkup when the child had problem breathing during a cold. Didn't your girl tell you?"

"She has no way of contacting me. I don't want to take any chances with them. I was deep in their territory and lair, they'd go after my family if they made the connection."

"Why did you tell Hannah is your daughter and not the truth?"

"I…" He wasn't sure why he did that, "I don't know. I just thought it was a good idea."

"She really cares for that child. I think her believing Hannah is your daughter is one of the reasons. She stayed with that child the entire time she was in the hospital. Even the nurses admired her meticulous care of the child. Loves the daughter as she loves the father."

"She doesn't love me, Kyoraku. You've been our friends for years so you should know she doesn't love."

"Yes, we've been friends for years and that's why I'm you telling, Kisuke, that girl loves you. You just need to man up and talk to her heart to heart. Before it's too late. I heard the uncle is looking for a suitable husband for his only niece."

His pace slowed down then he came to a complete halt, hearing the news. Looking for a husband for her. That meant she wasn't married and still available. He still had a chance to win her if her uncle didn't make good of his threat as the older man warned him off his niece years before.

"Hey, Raku, do you think I can borrow your phone and call her later?"

"Of course, anything for you and the girl you love. You two help us get back together. We owe you that much."

"Thanks, man." Then he remembered he hadn't asked after Hannah's health. "Did Retsu also tell you what went wrong with Hannah? Why she needed to stay in the hospital?"

.

* * *

.

Pulling Kisuke up to his speed, he related, "My wife said something about pneumonia. The child was lucky to be with Yoruichi. If she were still around here, I don't think she'd get help fast or good enough to be alive. Do you still intend to look for her family?"

His friend told him about Hannah's circumstance and he thought the man made a sound judgment to bring that poor child home to Yoruichi. The two of them needed something to make them spend more time together and hopefully his idiotic friend Kisuke would come to his senses. Girls couldn't wait forever and especially girls like Yoruichi, beautiful and rich, whose uncle had political connection and definitely wanted his niece to marry well and soon.

"Whatever you do, Kisuke, just make sure you talk to Yoruichi and let your feelings show. If not, I'm afraid you won't get another chance with her. Her uncle's patience has run out and she isn't too young to wait for you any longer."

He wished them all the best, they deserved some happiness after all these lonely years. Kisuke looked lonely then and he wondered how the man could ever play the carefree character, always teasing and laughing when Yoruichi was around. He found it strange that Yoruichi didn't see through Kisuke's charade since they had been friends since she was only out of her diapers. Being that close and for that long, it was just impossible not to know. Maybe she did for she hadn't married and been waiting for Kisuke to make the move. Even so, why the wait when they were so comfortable being together? Shouldn't she take the lead? It wasn't like they were living in the nineteenth century and girls were expected to be docile and submissive, letting the men do the asking. Girls even proposed to the man they loved if that man was taking his sweet time to pop the question. Those two were even worse than his wife and himself.

Swoosh.

The sound of bullets passing their heads and were barely off target. He forcefully pushed Kisuke out of the way as he himself got hit in the chest then lost his balance. He almost landed on his face when Kisuke realized what happened and came to haul him up. They resumed their running as Kisuke put one arm around him and the other holding his arm over his own shoulders, supporting him as they ran faster.

"Suke?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll call Yoruichi and tell her how you feel, OK?"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your own girl instead of mine?"

"Mine, eh? So you do have fantasies about Yoruichi. The guys and I thought you were either gay or impotent."

Kisuke patted him hard on the back, "Wait until you see Yoruichi pregnant with my kids and you guys can think whatever you want. Hell, where did you guys get such bizarre ideas? Impotence isn't the reason why I stay away from the ladies. And I'm like you. Unless you're not straight yourself."

"I know." He laughed then coughed as the wound in his chest started to set in. Kisuke eyed him worriedly so he lied, "Don't worry. I coughed because of your declaration of impregnating Yoruichi. My man, you're old. Sure you still have the strength to aim?"

"Damn you, Kyoraku. I'd punch you until your wife can't recognize if you weren't wounded."

"Touché! I'm being a good friend and concerned for you. We guys lose touch if we don't practice. And I doubt you've had any at all for the matter." He coughed again then this time he knew he was losing it, but letting his friend know that wouldn't help their current situation. Again he made up another lie, patting Kisuke's chest with his free arm, "Don't you worry, my boy, I have stash of porno for you to get your training started."

"Will you just shut up and save your strength? I know what I'm doing. That kind of thing doesn't need practice or training, it comes naturally when the situation calls for. Also, the guys I used to work during the previous mission filled my ears with what to and what not to when one takes the lady to bed."

"I'm relieved. You're not as clueless as we feared."

His friend faltered a bit but picked their pace right up, "You mean you guys talk about my love life behind my back?"

"No, we just discuss your love life when you're with us but out of earshot."

"Isn't it just the same?"

"No, behind and in front are different. Just like when you make love, the positions yield different effects and pleasure the lady differently."

"OK, I get it. Stop right there. I heard enough about positions from the other guys. You don't have to elaborate."

"Good. That's good then."

He heard his own voice fade then the last thing he remembered was someone running toward their direction with a stretcher. He let his eyes and mind shut down since he knew Kisuke and himself were safe. But before he let darkness take over him, he reminded his friend, "Kisuke, my phone is in the locker. Call Yoruichi."

Then he fell into oblivion of darkness.

.

.

* * *

posted 27 November 2013


End file.
